UNA NOCHE ESPECIAL
by Analusa
Summary: La primera noche de entre Bella y Edward. Todos humanos.


Hola esta es mi primer historia espero que les guste, antes que nada los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer mi gran ídola jajajajaja, yo solo se los pido prestados para soñar con Edward, awwwwwww, jajajajaa, bueno disfrútenla.

**UNA NOCHE ESPECIAL**

Cuando me vio con esa mirada llena de amor, cariño, deseo y tantas otras cosas más que no pude alcanzar a calificar, ya que me quede prendada en esos ojos, como tantas otras veces, que volví a olvidar respirar, provocando una su risa torcida, mi sonrisa, dejándome aun mas atontada de lo que ya estaba.

Al irse acercando poco a poco a mi, sin romper la conexión entre nuestras miradas, al tomarme el rostro con ambas manos, como si fuera de un material tan hermoso y delicado, he irse acercando tan despacio hasta hacer nulo el espacio entre nuestros labios, mi estomago sufrió por la anticipación de ese beso con las mariposas que se negaban a abandonarlo, como cada vez que estaba con él. Nuestro labios se rosaron apenas en una caricia, pero creando una sensación de infinita ternura y al mismo tiempo de tanta pasión y deseo que mi cuerpo templo ante tantas emociones contenidas.

Separando nuestros labios pero sin romper la conexión entre nuestras miradas, comenzó a deslizar sus manos por mi cuello, mis brazos y mi espalda con mucha devoción y sutileza, con ternura y paciencia como si fuera una fantasía y en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer, disfrutando cada parte de mi anatomía y dedicándole su tiempo para saborear, acariciar y besar cada rincón de mi.

Me miro fijamente para confirmar si quería seguir, después de asentir con finura comenzó a quitarme la blusa muy lentamente para luego desaparecer mi sostén y dedicándome una mirada que me lleno de calor, porque me transmitió todos sus sentimientos, provocando sentirme la mujer mas hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra, cosa que solo logra él.

Después de proporcionar tal placer a la parte superior de mi cuerpo, continuo bajando sus manos acariciando mi cadera y la piernas por sobre la ropa, de la cual al poco rato me despojo quedando expuesta ante él solo con mi tango, ocasionando que la sangre subiera a mis mejillas con mayor intensidad y al atreverme a verlo su mirada estaba llena de lujuria, deseo y pasión, lo que acabo por hacer palpitar mi parte mas intima y que un escalofrío recorriera todo mi cuerpo dejando a su paso una sensación de fuego que solo podía saciarse con su tacto, lo que contrariamente enciende mas aun mi cuerpo.

Doy comienzo a mover mis manos las cuales con una agilidad desconocida para mi, logro desprenderlo de sus ropas, dejándolo solo en boxers, pero mientras ellas trabajan voy deleitándome con sus músculos, justo donde deben estar, todo un Dios Griego, dejo un camino de besos y caricias por toda su suave piel, lo que origina que su mirada se obscurezca por el anhelo del momento y nuestro sexos palpiten ante la espera de estar unidos y convertirse en uno solo.

Tan despacio como le permite su autocontrol y su ganas de mi, baja mis braguitas y con sumo cuidado, como si de un tesoro muy valioso se tratara toca mi parte mas intima, la cual esta tan húmeda por el deseo de pertenecerle, lo que desencadena un sensual gemido de su parte y de la mía ante el apenas roce que me regala su tacto.

Con pequeños círculos masajea mi botón, ocasionando que mi cadera no pueda contenerse, comience a moverse, lo que al parecer lo enloquece, porque aumenta el ritmo e introduce un dedo en mi, provocando un grito de mi parte ante la fascinante sorpresa de la invasión y la sensación arrebatadora que esto conlleva.

Ante mi mirada atónita se lleva el dedo que tenía dentro de mí a la boca y lo disfruta cual manjar mas exquisito.

Por lo que siguiendo mis instintos me lanzo hacia él besándolo con pasión desenfrenada, mientras mis manos viajan a su bóxer para comprobar que ese gran bulto es una fuente de placer contenida, y por el deseo pronuncio su nombre.

EDDWAARRRDDD

Comienzo por masejearlo de arriba a abajo consiguiendo que gima en mi boca mandando oleadas de placer por todo mi cuerpo.

Noto como se estremece su sexo en mi mano por la anticipación, y con un asentimiento de cabeza le doy carta libre para poseerme.

Sin separar nuestras miradas se posiciona entre mis piernas abriéndolas por completo para el, única y exclusivamente para él.

BEEELLLLLAAAA, es.. essstasss ssssegurrrra.

No puedo encontrar mi voz debajo de tanto placer que hay en mi cuerpo por lo que solo puedo mirarlo intensamente queriendo darle a entender que con el iría al mismo infierno, que por él soy capaz de entregar mi alma si pensarlo.

Parece que lo entiende ya que comenzó a entrar despacio e mí, y con sus labios me repetía constantemente que me amaba.

Conforme iba entrando observe su rostro desfigurarse por el placer, supongo un espejo del mio.

Cuando al toparse con una barrera, acaricia mi cara y me repite que me ama al atravesarla sin atisbo de duda y una punzada de dolor me recorrió, él solo se quede quieto dándome tiempo a adaptarme a él, mientras tanto besaba mis ojos, mis mejillas y mis labios con una pasión infinita.

Después de un tiempo relativamente corto, iniciamos una danza, como si la tuviéramos aprendida, ya que estábamos total y completamente sincronizados, el vaivén de nuestros cuerpos que ahora son uno solo, disfrutando del delicioso momento, sin embargo, después de un tiempo que bien pudieron ser horas, ambos empezamos a sentir en nuestra unión una acumulación de energía la cual exploto al mismo tiempo para ambos dejándonos exhaustos, uno sobre otro, pero sin separarnos y sin dejar de acariciarnos.

Una vez que nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron nos miramos con un brillo especial en los ojos y nos repetimos cuanto nos amábamos.

Dejándome con un sabor de boca exquisito ante mi primera experiencia como una mujer, su mujer, única y exclusivamente suya, para siempre.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, para los que gusten decirme algo, tomatazos, correcciones, opiniones todo es valido solo denle al botoncito aquí abajo de antemano muchas gracias.


End file.
